


Going Home

by Amika (Aeiouna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Amika





	Going Home

AidanEmory: Heading home for Christmas and the New Year. 2015 was awesome (I got married!), and Luke and I can't wait to see you guys in 2016!  
Luke_Decker: First Christmas and New Year's as a married man. Wow. I'm married. Whoa. Can't wait for it. Goodbye 2015, you were excellent. Hello 2016!  
dylannewman: Going home with @nicatwater for Christmas with our parents, Tanya, Grace and Aimee. Get ready for epic BoysSen fun in 2016!  
nicatwater: Time to head home for family fun with @dylannewman, our parents, my SIL, and my wife and daughter. 2016 is gonna be BoysSen's best year!


End file.
